


Watching, Waiting And Reining In

by Lifeshandful



Series: Seal Team Collection [6]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Naughty Sonny, One Shot, Sonny is in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful
Summary: Sonny ignores one of the golden rules and the team has to look after him.
Series: Seal Team Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668844
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Watching, Waiting And Reining In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, a quick one shot for my series.

**_ Watching, Waiting And Reining In _ **

They had all been warned extensively, had been told time and time again, yet of course Sonny had to buck the ‘know it all’s’ as he had called them and now everyone else was paying the price. They had been warned not to eat any of the local cuisine but Sonny had ignored it as he had tried one of the local dishes, some sort of local version of stroganoff that smelled as good as it tasted, after they had enjoyed one of the few bars that had been deemed safe to drink at as it was run by Americans who imported beer from back home.

“Sonny! Stop!” Clay ordered exasperated as he pinched the bridge of his nose wondering what the hell was going on with his brother as he tried to corral him back to their temporary hooch as he pulled out his phone needing to call Trent for help. Clay had offered to rein Sony in which he was quickly regretting as everyone else had gone ahead. Clay had finished closing the tab at the bar when he turned around to look for Sonny but found he had gone however it did not take him long to find him out on the street stuffing his face with food from the local street vendor outside of the bar, and it was almost gone before he had gotten to him. It had taken a lot longer than it should have to make the short walk back.

Sonny giggled, actually giggled, and ducked around the corner before he peeked around it with all the gracefulness of an elephant as he almost tipped over as he had leaned to far forward but he managed to catch himself before he squealed and ran down the hall bouncing off the walls like a ping pong ball. There was a prettiness to everything around him as colours were brighter than they had ever been before, and he could not help how happy he felt.

Clay dropped his phone back into his pocket knowing that Trent would help as soon as he reached them but for now Clay had to make sure Sonny stayed where they were. “Sonny, come here for a minute.” He hoped those words would still Sonny but he was not going to be that lucky just as Sonny erupted into another round of giggling as he stood and spun around.

“It’s so pretty Clay, so pretty.” Sonny was fixated on looking at the ceiling as he turned around in circles completely unaware that he was making himself dizzy.

Clay frowned wondering what the hell Sonny was looking up at as he finally managed to reach him, and what the hell was going on with him. He reached his hands out and placed them on Sonny’s shoulders stopping him from spinning but he could not stop him from looking up at the ceiling in what could only be described as pure amazement.

“Clay!” Trent’s voice echoed down the hall as he turned the corner to see Clay holding onto Sonny and keeping him in place. The call he had received was short but all Clay said was that he needed help with Sonny which did not make a lot of sense considering they had all kept their drinking to a minimum so there was absolutely no way that Sonny was drunk. “What’s going on?” He asked as he stopped beside Clay seeing that he was fretting.

“I don’t know.” Clay frowned as his relief at Trent’s appearance was short lived. “I was closing the tab up and Sonny disappeared. I found him outside and he was eating something from the street vendor by the bar.” He rushed out as he recalled the warnings they had all received before they had even left the States, and that had been reiterated several times over once they had landed and got settled.

Trent groaned loudly but he was glad that Clay had called him although he would have one hell of a lecture prepared for Sonny once he was up to it. “Let’s get him back to our room. We will figure it out there.” Trent had not missed how worried Clay sounded and he could see it despite how hard he was trying to keep it at bay. He reached out and placed his hand on Sonny’s elbow. “Hey brother, come on lets get you out of here.” He softened his voice as he and Clay moved to positions on either side of Sonny.

“Trent!” Sonny had just realised he was there and he smiled broadly showing off his teeth. “You have to look up, you have to see how pretty it is. It’s so pretty and so colourful.” Sonny was once again looking back up at the ceiling wanting to share with Trent was he was seeing.

Trent shook his head as Sonny’s words gave him an idea of what he had ingested although without proper testing he could not be sure. “I am sure it is brother but right now I need you to let Clay and I guide you.”

Sonny blinked heavily as he looked at Trent before he turned to look at Clay giving them both another sloppy smile. “Are we going to follow the rainbow? I have always wanted to catch myself a leprechaun.” The serious tone that Sonny used had both Clay and Trent doing their upmost not to laugh because they knew there was no way that Sonny would ever say anything of the sort if he had not ingested something.

Clay shook his head wishing Trent would answer for them both but before either of them could say anything Sonny started giggling again. “What do you think it is Trent?” Clay asked as they begun moving knowing they had to get Sonny out of sight otherwise he would be in for the reprimand of a lifetime.

Trent tightened his hand around Sonny’s arm as the giggling Texan was trying to squirm out of his hold and the last thing he wanted to do was play a game of hide and seek or run and capture. He already knew that his plan to curl up in his hammock and get more than a few uninterrupted hours of sleep was gone. “I think it is the very thing that we were warned about over and over before we even got here. Do you know what it was that he got to eat?” Trent bore no grudge towards Clay for failing to stop Sonny but he did wish that he or they as a team had stayed and walked back together so that they could have avoided an incident like the one that they were now faced with.

Clay felt truly awful as he really could not provide Trent with any of the answers that he needed. “By the time I had caught up with him almost the entire bowl was gone but it looked like some sort of gravy or stew concoction.” He paused. “I’m sorry Trent, I should have kept a better eye on him while I was paying.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Spense… I am guessing it had some sort of psilocybin mushroom in it if it was some sort of dish like that.” Trent hated that Clay felt the need to apologise when it was Sonny who had disregarded the safety briefing that they had been given. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Clay especially once the effects of the mushroom worsened as the colourful high that Sonny was experiencing would not last and would end up leaving him feeling really terrible. The only good thing was that Clay managed to find him and corral him before the effects of the mushrooms began because the last thing they needed was him going AWOL while under the influence of them.

Sonny started humming just as they turned the final corner reaching the hall that their room was located off of. “Please don’t let him start singing.” Clay murmured but it was loud enough for Trent to hear and he had to smother his own chuckle as he tended to agree with him that Sonny singing would not be good especially when they were trying to keep his condition under the radar. Sonny stumbled and it took both Trent and Clay by surprise but they managed to counter the shifting weight and keep him upright although the stumbling had Sonny erupting into another fit of giggling. The giggling ended abruptly and Sonny inhaled before Clay and Trent’s luck ended as Sonny erupted in song as Clay groaned loudly and Trent stifled another laugh.

_Texas, Our Texas! All hail the mighty State!_

_Texas, Our Texas! So wonderful, so great!_

The problem with Sonny singing besides being terribly off key was that he only seemed to know those few words of the song or maybe they were just his favourite.

“Sonny! You have got to stop. We have to be quiet.” Clay barely got the words out but it was too late as the door was yanked open by a dishevelled looking Jason.

Jason’s eyes actually widened as he took in the scene in front of him. Trent looked amused but pissed at the same time. Clay looked frazzled yet beneath that was genuine worry. And then there was Sonny who was smiling broadly as he continued to sing loudly and terribly. “What the hell?” He uttered as he stepped aside as Trent and Clay shared a look before they pushed Sonny through the doorway.

“Someone dipped into the local cuisine boss while Clay was paying up the tab.” Trent let go of Sonny as Clay had the moment that Jason had shut the door behind him before he looked to see Ray and Brock moving towards them.

“I’m sorry boss, it took me a bit longer to pay the tab than I expected. I looked up and he was gone.” It was clear to see that Clay expected Jason to yell at him for Sonny’s choices.

Sonny, now free of his brother’s bruising grips and having stopped singing, had begun to wonder aimlessly as he followed the cute baby elephant that only he could see. “Hey there baby, come here, come and let good ole Sonny see you.” He was hunched over and held his hand out, clicking his fingers to try and get the baby elephant’s attention but it kept running away from him and he kept chasing after it.

Ray frowned knowing curling up in their hammocks to get some sleep went away the minute Jason yanked the door open rather violently as he wondered what the hell Sonny was seeing and chasing after. “What the hell did he eat?” He asked followed by a groan.

Jason shook his head as he finally pulled his eyes away from Sonny to look back at Clay who was visibly fretting. “You did nothing wrong kid, the only one at fault here is Sonny.” He was quick to assure Clay before he looked back at Sonny who was now crouching down and shuffling as he made his way towards the corner still cooing at whatever it was that he was seeing. “What the hell is he on and how long is it going to last?”

Trent smirked before he shook his head. “I’m guessing the dish had mushrooms in it boss, and I am going to say it is going to take a while.” Without definitive testing Trent could not be sure but if he had to bet then that is what he would bet on.

Brock reached out and patted Cerb who had his head cocked to the side as he watched Sonny from beside him. “Okay…” Brock let the word draw out before he looked at his brothers. “Should we, I mean is there anything we can do to help him get through this quicker?” He asked thinking it was not going to be a fun night.

Trent grinned mercilessly as he tried not to stifle another laugh as Sonny failed to catch whatever it was that he was seeing. “Nope, he is going to have to ride this one out, and so are we.”

Jason raised his hand to his neck and began squeezing the flesh as he was sure he could feel the weight literally pile onto his shoulders. “Okay, so what are we looking at here then Trent?” They had to know although a part of him did not want to hear the answer.

Trent’s grinned faltered as his eyes wondered over to Sonny before they went back to Jason. “The common side effects range Jay. We have hallucinations and psychosis, panic and paranoia, he could be nauseous, feel relaxed or drowsy, or if Sonny is really lucky he could have an introspective experience which is a self-examination of sorts.”

“I think we can tick hallucinations off as he is definitely having one.” Clay was unamused and worried, and he could only hope that Sonny did not suffer from psychosis, panic or paranoia otherwise the rest of their night would be worse than it already was.

“Jase.” Sonny’s voice carried across the room making them all look at him. “I can’t catch him Jase, you have to help me.” The sincerity in Sonny’s voice was not missed as he was genuinely upset.

“What can’t you catch Sonny?” Jason was half amused but still angry that Sonny had disregarded one of the measures that was put in place for his own safety as he and the rest of the team looked over towards Sonny.

“The baby elephant, it’s so cute and it needs to be cuddled.” Sonny was completely serious as he pointed towards the corner of the room that he had been making his way towards.

There were a number of smirks and several just barely stifled laughs as they watched Sonny look back towards the corner that he was pointing at. “It’s gone Jase, it’s gone.” He exclaimed upset as he blinked heavily.

Clay stepped towards Sonny making sure to take measured steps and hold his hands up in front of him. “Sonny, let’s get you sitting down.” He kept his voice soft and spoke slowly hoping it would break through a bit of the haze.

“But what about the baby elephant? We can’t leave it alone Clay. We can’t.” Sonny’s impassioned plea made Clay pause and glance over his shoulder for help but his brothers were far to busy trying not to laugh to be of any help.

“If you sit down, it might come to you.” It was the best Clay had to offer considering the only one that could see the baby elephant was Sonny.

“Really, you think it will?” Sonny asked softly with a hint of wonder in his voice as Clay managed to come to a stop beside him.

Clay drew his bottom lip in between his teeth for a few seconds before he released it. “I think it is worth a try.” It was a bold face lie but luckily Sonny was too out of it to realise that he was lying.

Sonny took a few seconds to deliberate over Clay’s answer but he quickly got distracted as the ceiling caught his attention again as he began to spin around again albeit a bit slower this time.

Jason shook his head and made his way over to where Clay was with Sonny knowing that a few short video clips and photos had already been snapped courtesy of Brock and Ray. Jason found himself glancing up at the ceiling that was yellowing and rippled from old water damage as he wondered what Sonny was seeing now although he knew better than to ask. “Son, hey, let’s get you sitting down brother.” Jason hoped it would be enough to break Sonny out of his psychedelic induced state for just long enough to get him settled on the couch where they could all keep an eye on him nor would they have to herd him around the room.

Clay and Jason shared a look as they stopped Sonny from spinning around and around before they very gently began to lead him over to the couch although he kept his eyes fixated on the ceiling above them.

“It’s so pretty Jase, you have to see it, it’s just so pretty.” Sonny pointed up at the ceiling once Jason and Clay had managed to get him seated on the couch although he listed to the side and would have fallen over completely if not for Ray who managed to produce a pillow and prop him up against it and the arm of the couch.

Ray followed Sonny’s gaze up to the ceiling before he shook his head and found himself looking at Jason who had a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips having caught Ray. “What do you see Sonny?” There was no doubt in Ray’s mind that Sonny would not be forgetting this anytime soon as they would all be reminding him about it for a very long time to come.

Sonny smiled broadly as he continued to look up at the ceiling. “Ray.” It was the only thing he said for a few minutes before he began talking again. “It’s so beautiful, I can see the fields where the horses are grazing, and there are hundreds of colourful little butterflies floating around them in the air.”

“That sounds nice brother.” Ray smiled softly as it did sound nice, and he had to admit that he would rather Sonny hallucinate something like that instead of something truly terrible. He reached out and placed his hand over Sonny’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze before he stepped away as he saw Trent approaching.

Trent hoped that if they got Sonny settled down on the couch and tucked under a blanket that he might be more inclined to go to sleep but he was not going to hold his breath on that one but still he shook the blanket out and draped it over him. He nodded his head away from Sonny hoping that they would all get the message to move away from him but it seemed that they were intent to stay close. “Jay, we should at least take turns at sleeping, otherwise it will be an even longer day than it is already going to be.”

Jason knew that Trent was right, that they needed to rack out just as they had planned to do as it was why they left the bar early after only a couple of drinks each, but he just could not bring himself to not have his eyes on Sonny. “I will stay up with him, you all go rack out.” It was spoken firmly leaving no room for argument but he could see the hesitation from all of them.

Trent looked at Jason before he looked at Sonny who seemed to be content looking up at the ceiling continuously as he had managed to turn himself around, pull his legs up and stretch himself out along the couch with the blanket draped over him loosely. “Once he is asleep, it will be alright for you to get some sleep too Jay.” Trent had no doubt that they would all end up checking on Sonny throughout the rest of the night but there was no point in having Jason remain up all night when there was no immediate danger to Sonny.

Jason waved his hand out in front of him as if to say that he would consider Trent’s statement but made no promises as he focused his attention back on Sonny knowing the guys would move off one by one as they found their way to their hammocks. It was strange to see the Texan so content, so calm, so happy, but it was also nice to see although Jason wished that it had not been because of him eating something that he should not have.

**_Watching, Waiting And Reining In_ **

The frantic high pitched scream startled Clay awake and he threw himself out of the hammock as he got caught up and hit the ground but he paid no attention to the hard knock that his knee took as he regained his footing and stumbled out of the small cubicle that was his. Clay almost stumbled into Brock who looked just as dishevelled as Cerb ran ahead of both of them before Ray and Trent stopped behind them as they all took in the sight in front of them.

“Sonny! Look at me!” Jason ordered sharply from where he was crouched down several feet away from Sonny who had managed to pin himself into the corner of the room but what was more alarming was the way Sonny was scratching and slapping at his own skin while his feet kicked out aimlessly. The blanket that had been draped over Sonny now laid in a pile half way between him and Jason. “Sonny!” Jason’s raised voice was ineffective as it did not seem to be penetrating Sonny’s ears as he showed no signs of hearing him.

“Jason.” Trent came out of his stupor within seconds as he crouched down and made his way to Jason’s side while looking at Sonny who was looking down at himself with frantic and wild eyes.

Jason barely glanced at Trent but he knew what he wanted to know without even asking. “He woke up and before I could even get up to try and get him settled again he fled, darted across the room before he settled himself in the corner then screamed. He hasn’t said anything.” It was the best he had and he knew it was not enough.

“Damn.” Trent cursed suspecting that the hallucinations had turned from nice and happy to horrible and terrifying hence why he had sat down on the floor and tucked himself into the corner. There was also the consideration that a bit of paranoia was settling in as well. The concern rose the longer Trent watched Sonny knowing that if they did not get him to stop scratching and slapping at himself then it would not be long before he tore his skin open and made himself bleed. “We have to get him to stop Jay before he hurts himself.”

“I know that.” Jason snapped although he did not mean to, he just could not stand feeling helpless. “Sorry… any ideas?” He blew out a breath knowing better than to snap at Trent sensing as Ray, Clay and Brock with Cerb beside him managed to move closer so they were crouched down behind him and Trent.

There were a lot of options but very few at the same time as the last thing they wanted to do was startle Sonny and have him react badly which was a strong possibility given they had no idea what was causing him to react the way he was.

Clay had not let his eyes leave Sonny as he had never seen him look so terrified and so out of control before in all the time he had known him, and he had seen and heard Sonny terrified before. “Let me try.” Clay offered although he had no idea what it was that he was going to try but the first objective was to get Sonny to realise where he was and to stop him from attacking himself.

“Spense…” Brock trailed off although the uncertainty was lacing his voice lingered as he was not sure it was a good idea even with the bond the two men shared.

“We can’t just sit here and do nothing Brock.” Clay’s retort was sharp even though he did not mean for it to be although it was clear that his nerves were frayed more than he had thought they were but he always hated seeing any of his brothers or Lisa or Mandy suffering in any way.

Ray reached out and gently placed his hand on Clay’s forearm to draw his attention. “Come on brother, we are all just as worried as you but we are just not sure whether it is a good thing or not to be approaching him right now.” And that was the problem that they were left with.

Clay blew out a shaky breath before he looked at Brock ashamed of his words and his tone. “Sorry Brock, I didn’t…” He shook his head as he trailed off wishing he could have done things differently so Sonny was not suffering, so that they were not having to watch their brother go through the highs and lows of the magic mushrooms he most likely ingested.

Brock waved Clay off. “Don’t worry about it Spense, I know you didn’t mean it.”

“Let me try, if he gets more agitated, I will back off immediately.” Clay’s eyes met Jason’s as he asked for permission although he hoped that Jason would not pick up on the guilt he felt as his boss did not need anything more to worry about.

Jason was hesitant but Clay was right about not just staying idly by and watching Sonny tear himself to shreds. “Okay but the first sign that he feels threated or is becoming increasingly agitated then you back off completely.” It was an order, clear and precise.

Clay nodded softly before he looked towards Sonny taking a few seconds longer before he moved around and past Jason and Trent stopping at roughly the half way point. “Sonny.” Clay raised his voice a little louder hoping that it would break Sonny’s focus on scratching himself. “Sonny, hey brother, I need you to tell me what is going on.” He inched a wee bit closer although kept quite a bit of space between them.

Sonny’s eyes were frantic as they wondered over his skin as he tried to escape and squash away the bugs that he was sure were crawling over and around him. He could hear Clay’s voice but he was too focused on keeping the bugs off of him. He scratched and slapped relentlessly but nothing was stopping the bugs from crawling over his skin and it was only making his panic increase.

Clay glanced back over his shoulder towards his brothers before he turned back to Sonny seeing that the skin was becoming red and inflamed as he dragged his nails over his arms. It would only be a matter of time before he drew blood if they could not break him out of the hallucination and panic that he was experiencing. He had a decision to make, and it was to keep his distance or approach and hope for the best. It was a split second decision but it was the right one in Clay’s mind as he continued to approach Sonny with cautious movements. “Sonny, hey buddy, look at me.” Clay reached out and very gently placed his hand over top of Sonny’s making him jump but it had the desired result as it got him to stop scratching.

“Clay…” Sonny squinted and he sounded far more breathless than he should have been.

“Yeah Sonny, it’s me.” Clay kept his voice soft not missing the confusion that laced Sonny’s voice.

Sonny’s eyes dropped down to his arm where the bugs were still crawling over him as he shook his hand free of Clay’s. “You’ve got to stop them, you’ve got to stop them, please, please Clay, stop them.” The begging and terrified tone did not go unmissed by Clay who tensed as he glanced once more over his shoulder silently hoping his brothers would help him out before he turned back to Sonny who was beginning to scratch and slap at himself again.

Jason was watching worried as he could see the begging look that Clay sent his way as Sonny’s terrified voice was barely heard but they knew he was. He scooted forward doing his upmost to keep his movements as little as possible as the last thing he wanted to do was freak Sonny out more. He reached Clay and quickly placed his hand on his shoulder giving it a soft squeeze before he turned his focus back to Sonny. “What do we have to stop Sonny?” He asked wondering what it was that Sonny was hallucinating.

Sonny’s head shot up and his eyes locked on Jason’s, and Jason could see how dilated the pupils of his eyes were so much so that the iris’ of his eyes could barely be seen. “The bugs Jase, there are so many bugs. Please you have to stop them. They keep crawling over me. Please Jase, please, stop them. They are everywhere.” Sonny was trembling as the scratching and slapping became even more frenzied.

Clay looked at Jason barely managing to withhold the groan that threatened to escape his lips at Sonny who was hallucinating that bugs were crawling all over and around him. “Sonny, give me and Jase your hands.” Clay instructed firmly hoping that Sonny could break through the panic enough to follow his instructions.

Sonny shook his head as he tried to scramble further back into the corner but he was as far back as he could go already. “No, no, the bugs will keep crawling on me.”

“Can’t you sedate him?” Jason whispered forcefully to Trent over his shoulder wishing that they could sedate Sonny to stop his suffering.

Trent moved forward cautiously, closing the gap between himself and Jason, understanding Jason’s wish but knowing he could not act on it. “Sorry Jase, I can’t give him anything without definitive testing to know what exactly he has ingested.” Trent kept his voice low although he hated to deny his brother anything that would have helped.

Jason knew, he did, but he still hoped that there was something that Trent could do. “Could you give him something to calm him down then?” Jason was willing to pin Sonny down so that Trent could give him something akin to Xanax.

“Sorry Jase, as I said he is going to have to ride it out.” Trent shook his head seeing that Clay had managed to move a little closer to Sonny who was still scratching and slapping at himself relentlessly. “We all are.”

Clay cringed wishing that Trent could do more but he also understood where he was coming from but he kept his focus on Sonny as he inched closer. “Hey Son, you know I wouldn’t lie to you right?” He paused as he had Sonny’s attention once more even though it did not stop him from scratching and slapping. There was a subtle nod from Sonny before his eyes darted frantically around the room. “I need you to shuffle towards me and Jason, just enough, and then I am going to sit beside you. I am going to sit next to you.” It was the only idea that Clay had and he was willing to try it.

It took a few moments, and a couple more slaps and scratches, before Sonny managed to shuffle forward across the floor on his butt. Clay shifted so that he was sat side by side with Sonny with his shoulder pressed against his. “Just focus on me Sonny, you are alright.” He kept his voice soft as he reached out and managed to grab both of Sonny’s hands in his restraining him without causing him any pain.

It took several minutes for Sonny to stop trying to fight against Clay’s hold and several more minutes before he calmed down as the bugs finally faded away.

Clay stole a glance at Jason and Trent as he felt Sonny list towards him but he made no effort to move. “I’ve got him. Why don’t you all go rack out for a bit?” He offered softly knowing it was pointless in all of them staying up and growing exhausted or more exhausted than they already were.

Ray frowned but he knew that Clay had a point, and now that Sonny was content to sit on the floor rested up against Clay, it was the optimal time for the rest of them to get some sleep even though it would be dozing at most. “Jase, you need to get some sleep. Clay’s right, we could all do with some sleep.” Ray knew that it would be hard to convince Jason to get some sleep but he needed it just as they all did.

Jason let his eyes shift between Sonny and Clay wishing that they could have gotten Sonny settled back down on the couch or in his hammock but he would take him calm and not hallucinating for the moment. “Are you sure?” Jason wanted Clay’s honest answer as he was still concerned that Clay felt guilty for not keeping track of Sonny when it was not his fault at all.

“Seriously Jase, it’s okay.” Clay answered as he swiped his thumb over the jut out of Sonny’s radius absentmindedly doing his upmost to keep him calm and get him to relax as he still felt tense.

Jason was reluctant, more than he cared to admit, but he knew that Clay would look after Sonny. “Alright sunshine, shout out if you need anything.” He relented after a few more moments of deliberation before he pushed himself up off of the ground with Ray, Trent and Brock doing the same before they separated going back to their own cubicles.

Clay barely glanced at his brothers before he returned his focus to Sonny feeling as more of his weight rested against him. He shifted minutely but it was enough for Sonny to rest against him more comfortably as he continued to relax. “You’re okay Sonny, it’s all going to be okay.” He found himself murmuring softly over and over.

**_Watching, Waiting And Reining In_ **

Jason had managed to doze on and off for a little more than an hour before he decided to get up and check on Sonny and Clay. It was pointless trying to sleep when there was to much going on in his brain. He pushed himself up and out of the hammock that he had been reclining in before he scrubbed his hands over his face as he stood and moved quietly out of his assigned cubicle.

Despite all of the emotions that were coursing through Jason, he found himself smiling softly at the sight in front of him. Clay was still sitting on the cold hard floor but Sonny had somehow managed to make himself look a lot smaller than he was as he was lying on his side with his head rested on Clay’s leg just above his knee. Clay had his hand draped around Sonny’s shoulder as he seemed to be twitching every few seconds but a quick squeeze calmed him right back down.

Clay looked up from where he was keeping watch over Sonny to see that Jason was approaching them making sure he kept his footsteps as light as possible. “Jase.” Clay kept his voice soft as the last thing he wanted was for Sonny to be unsettled after it had taken him quite a while to settle down. “You okay?” He asked knowing that it had been stupid to insist that he got some sleep because the man hardly slept when one of them was ill or injured or if something was bothering him.

Jason smiled as he sat down on the floor beside Clay once he had looked over Sonny. “I’m okay kid, are you?” It was important to check in with Clay on how he was doing as he kept things bottled up especially if they did not get him to open up although that was easier said than done. Jason had not missed the guilt ridden and terrified look that was lingering in Clay’s eyes, and he hated it.

Clay turned his gaze back to Sonny taking the opportunity to squeeze his shoulder again as he was growing restless once more but quickly settled. “I’m okay Jase.” His concern for Sonny outweighed anything else in the moment.

Jason rolled his eyes fondly at Clay’s placation because he knew the truth that Clay was not okay and would not be okay until Sonny was alright. “How long has he been sleep… resting?” He changed his mind at the use of sleeping to resting because what Sonny was doing did not look peaceful or much like sleep even though he was.

“Not long, it took a while for him to stop seeing the bugs and trying to scratch and slap at himself.” Clay answered as he was not really sure how much time had passed but what he did know was that it had not nearly been enough for the effects of the hallucinogen that Sonny ingested to be out of his system.

Jason rested his head back against the wall as he kept his eyes on both men feeling better than he could see them. “Sonny is going to be running so many hills in full gear in the future.” There was not an ounce of hesitation and it was clear that Jason’s mind was set on that punishment.

Clay smirked as he knew how much Sonny hated running full stop but he had to admit he would gladly watch as he kind of deserved it for scaring him although he would never admit that he was scared. “Sonny is going to hate that.”

Jason snorted softly. “Yeah, we will be able to hear him complain the whole way.” Sonny’s complaints would last longer than his running would but hopefully and more importantly it would have the desired effect of reminding him to not disregard crucial details for the sake of their own health.

“Do you think he will feel okay once whatever he ingested is out of his system?” Clay asked wishing that he had read more of the information that they had been provided but he had listened to the briefing and been careful unlike Sonny.

Jason wished that Trent was awake as he had studied all the risks and reactions profusely but he knew that Clay did not care for facts and figures as an answer to his question. “I think he is not going to feel the greatest for the next day or so but Sonny always bounces back. Not a lot can stop him.” There was a fondness in Jason’s voice that was noticeable although no one would ever call him out on it especially when it was in regards to his brothers or his children or any of his misfit family.

Clay smiled softly at Jason’s answer, not just because it was what he wanted to hear but because of the truth of it. Before Clay could reply, Sonny startled violently, sitting up with his chest heaving as he scrambled away from Clay.

“Woah, take it easy Sonny, you are safe.” Jason hoped to corral Sonny with his voice rather than physical force as the last thing they needed was to put more stress on him especially when his mind was affected as it was.

Sonny stopped as his back abruptly hit the wall and he blinked heavily as Jason’s voice penetrated his ears instantly calming him as he knew he was safe. “Jase…” His voice sounded shaky even to his own ears.

“Yeah Son, Clay and I are here. You are okay.” Jason answered as he and Clay shared a quick glance wondering what, if any, side effect Sonny was suffering from.

Sonny swivelled his head around slowly as if he was trying to ascertain where he was before he returned his gaze to Clay and Jason.

“Son, you know where we are?” Jason asked with his voice low as the last thing he wanted to do was startle him. It was a fair question as Jason could see in the dim light of the room that Sonny’s pupils were still largely dilated although not as much as they had been before however it told Jason that the hallucinogen was still in his bloodstream, and strongly so.

The look of confusion that crossed Sonny’s face before it morphed into panic told Jason and Clay all they wanted to know, and had the two men moving from where they were rested with their backs against the wall as they moved to approach him as cautiously as they could.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me. Help me, you have to help me, please Jase, Clay, help me, please.” Sonny’s words come out rushed as his breathing became shallower as it picked up pace until his chest was heaving so hard that it looked painful.

“Get Trent.” Jason ordered Clay who was already scrambling to his feet before the words even left his mouth as he moved in front of Sonny trying to get his attention.

Clay did not even have to step inside Trent’s cubicle, all he had to do was call his name as he reached it, and Trent was springing out of his hammock scrambling after Clay who was quickly making his way back to Sonny.

“Sonny, hey, come on, you need to focus on me. You are okay, you are safe. We are all here.” Jason kept repeating but nothing seemed to be calming Sonny down. He barely looked at Trent as he slid down with Clay on either side of him.

“Sonny!” Trent’s shout sounded harsh but it was meant to break through the panic and it had the desired effect the second time which was louder and sharper than the first.

Sonny startled violently again but he focused as much as he could on Trent who managed to move closer to him. “Breathe in… and out. In… and out.” Trent coached seeing that Sonny was following his instructions although his breathing hitched from time to time but at least he seemed to be calming although it was taking far longer than any of them would have liked.

Trent’s raised voice had bought Ray and Brock with Cerb trailing along out of their cubicles having pulled them from their hammocks once more. Both men moved across the room until they were crouched down next to Jason.

Sonny went lax and slumped against the wall but Trent’s quick reaction stopped him from slamming his head back against it. “You’re okay Sonny, you’re okay.” Trent assured him seeing that he was becoming drowsy. “Clay, give me a hand, lets get him back up on the couch.” Trent suspected that the crash was about to happen as the hallucinogen was beginning to wear off a small amount; either way a drowsy Sonny was preferable to hallucinating and panicky Sonny.

Jason stood up off of the ground feeling and ignoring the way his body protested as he watched Trent and Clay get Sonny up off the ground before they settled him on the couch a few feet away. He waited until Trent stepped back as Brock shook out a blanket and draped it back over Sonny. “Trent, I am going to need you to give me something here.” It was vague, he knew it was, but he did not know exactly what to ask either.

Trent took one last glance at Sonny seeing that he was calm, his breathing was almost back to normal, and that he had his eyes closed and was cuddling down with the blanket, in other words he was content for the moment although it was not guaranteed to last. He pointed over towards the dividing wall to their cubicles signalling for them to all move that way as the last thing he wanted was for Sonny to overhear them. There was no verbal confirmation needed as they all moved away from Sonny although he was firmly in their line of sight. “I would guess that whatever he ingested has started to wear off although it will still take a fair while before he is back to his usual self.” Trent was going to say ‘normal’ but then again they were not considered normal. “From the information we got, it can take anywhere from six to twelve hours to wear off but given that we do not know how much he ingested, it could be longer.” It was a raw fact but one that needed to be shared or rather for them to be reminded about.

“Anything we can do?” Ray asked stifling a yawn as he regretted not insisting that they all waited until the tab was closed out at the bar so that they could have all walked back together, and ultimately avoided this particular event.

Trent knew there was very little they could do but there were a few routine things. “We need to make sure he stays hydrated, and keep an eye on him but as I said he has to ride this out.” He paused to see that Sonny’s eyes were half lidded as he was looking towards them. “Hopefully the worst of it is over though.”

Ray shook his head because between him and Jason they were going to be reading Sonny the riot act once he was back to being himself. “I will take this watch.” It was unlikely that any of them would sleep but they did not all need to be up watching Sonny either.

Jason frowned as he sent a look Ray’s way knowing that he and Sonny were not always the greatest allies but they were still brothers. “Yeah, alright.” It was not easy to relent but he did it anyway.

“I will swap out with Ray in an hour.” Brock volunteered knowing Cerb would stay up with him although he hoped that Sonny would spent the rest of the night asleep so the hallucinogen worked its way out of his system without any more instances.

“Alright, everyone else back to their hammocks. Ray, get me if you need anything.” Jason ordered as he took another look at Sonny before he moved to follow his men.

**_Watching, Waiting And Reining In_ **

Sonny groaned and managed to untangle himself from the blanket that was on top of him before he went to roll over as there was something lumpy that was poking into his back.

“Take it easy Sonny, you’re on the couch.” Brock’s voice was soft as he reached out and placed his hand on Sonny’s shoulder stopping him from rolling over as he was already on the edge and if he did then he would fall off onto the floor.

Another groan escaped Sonny’s lips as he forced his heavy eyelids to open and then had to blink a few times more than he would have liked to clear away the blurriness.

“You with me?” Brock asked as he watched Cerb stand up, stretch out then lick Sonny’s cheek. He had taken over from Ray a few hours before, and had offered to keep watch even after Trent had offered to swap with him.

“I guess. Oh god, what did I drink last night?” Sonny was sure he had never had a hangover like the one he felt he had.

“Here, drink this.” Brock held out a bottle of water which Sonny took although his movements were still slow, almost stunted, once he had pushed himself up to lean on his elbows.

Sonny was grateful for the chill of the water as he drunk half of the bottle immediately before he let Brock take the bottle back and recap it while he dropped back down onto the couch. “Seriously Brock, what did I drink last night?” A large part of the night was missing, and Sonny was not a black out drunk.

Brock leaned forward with his eyebrows knitted together in concern and confusion as he did not recall Trent or any of the briefings saying that memory loss could be part of the effect of a hallucinogenic trip or rather the aftermath of it. “What is the last thing you remember?” Brock asked as he glanced up seeing that Jason, Clay, Ray and Trent had all stumbled out of their cubicles although Jason’s gesture to stay quiet did not go unmissed.

Sonny frowned, his forehead wrinkling, as he tried to recall but the last thing he remembered was being at the bar with the guys. “At the bar with everyone, fairly early on if I recall.” Something definitely was not right but he could just not settle on what it was.

Jason reached out and grabbed Trent who had stepped forward stopping him from going any further as he wanted to listen to what Sonny had to say before any of them intervened. A shake of his head was enough to receive a glare from Trent but he still stepped back into place in the line that they had formed.

Brock nodded at Sonny’s answer knowing he had to continue to talk to him but he was finding it hard to with the rest of their brothers watching. “You gave Spense quite a scare, you know?” It was not meant to sound as reprimanding as it did as he was sure that Jason would have that covered.

Sonny’s eyes widened as he pushed himself back up onto his elbows despite the cracks, aches and pains that flared from his protesting body. “What? What do you mean I scared blondie?” He asked, he might not have felt well, but he could read Brock’s tone and demeanour which told him it wasn’t a scare from a prank that he had pulled.

Brock noticed as Clay ducked his head, whether it was in embarrassment or concern he did not know, and then watched as Jason reached out silently and placed his hand on his shoulder in support. “He’s fine Sonny, worried about you like we all were. What you did was stupid brother, really stupid.” Brock leaned back as he silently gave Jason the opening he was wanting.

“Stupid does not even begin to describe it.” Jason’s tone was borderline murderous as he stepped around the couch and stopped in front of Sonny seeing the sheer confusion on his face which he knew was not drug induced.

“Jase, I…” Sonny clamped his mouth shut as he had no idea what he had done but whatever it was, was not good.

Jason blew out a breath as he fought to stay calm despite the rising anger he felt as his concern had receded now that Sonny was lucid. “You decided to take yourself off to the local street vendor outside the bar for a feed Sonny. Not only did you leave Clay alone at the bar when you should have stayed with him but you also ate something that was laced with a natural hallucinogen, most likely magic mushrooms.” There was that scary tone that Jason used when he was seething which made everyone want to slink away.

“Oh…” Sonny’s jaw had dropped as the realisation of how much he had screwed up set in. Not only were they not to eat anything from local street vendors because of the hazards but Jason had made it a rule that they were to remain in pairs outside of base. Yip, screwed up massively might have just been an understatement. “Boss…” He shut his mouth fairly quickly as he knew that talking was not going to get him out of the lecture he had coming from any of them.

“Trent, check him over then get him in his hammock to sleep it off.” Jason was not ready to talk nor was Sonny in an acceptable state to listen to him. He knew that Trent was itching to check Sonny over medically so for now that was best. Trent stepped forward as Jason stepped back and began to assess Sonny although he knew that there was nothing he could do, it still made him feel better.

Sonny’s eyes were glued on Jason and he did not even try to look around as he heard the door to their room open as it squeaked before it closed with a thud. “Jase, I’m sorry.” An apology was owed, he knew that much, but he also desperately wanted to ask what had happened, what he had done, and how he had acted however he was unaffected enough to know that it was better not to for the moment.

**_Watching, Waiting And Reining In_ **

Sonny was well and truly in the doghouse and he knew it. He had woken to Blackburn calling his name to wake him up as the man was smart enough to know not to approach and then had to sit through an entire lecture about listening and adhering to the safety briefings that were given but throughout the whole thing there had been no actual details as to what he had done while under the influence of whatever he had ingested. With the lecture completed from Blackburn, Sonny had been ordered to shower which he had adhered to despite how much he wished to go back to sleep.

The searing hot water did nothing to shake the haziness that Sonny still felt or the concern as he had not seen any of his brothers since Trent had helped him up and into his hammock. And despite how hard he tried to recall, nothing was coming back to him, which was making him spiral and spinout.

Sonny, freshly showered and dressed, trudged through the halls slowly lost in his thoughts as he made his way back to the team’s accommodations for this assignment. He was prepared to take whatever punishment was handed out to him, and he knew there would be some sort of punishment along with several (more) lectures.

“Sonny.” Ray’s voice echoed down the hall but it was effective as it had Sonny stopping and straightening up before he turned to face him as he closed the distance between them. Ray knew that Eric had lectured Sonny but it would be nothing compared to Jason’s as Jason had worked himself into a state. There was something that took Ray back as he got closer to Sonny and it was the guilt that he could see swimming in his eyes but there was also a little bit of fear mixed in. “You feeling okay?” He asked, changing his question at the last second.

Sonny blinked in surprise and confusion as he had expected Ray to ream him out in the hallway which he had braced himself for but he was not prepared for his question. “Ah, oh, uh, yeah.” There was not an answer in all the fumbling but he was caught off guard and still didn’t feel like himself although he had no one to blame but himself.

Ray’s concern ratcheted up a notch as there was no usual Texan bluster that he was well versed with. “Sonny…” Ray trailed off hoping that Sonny would tell him more without him having to prompt him continuously or at all.

Sonny dipped his head as he avoided looking at Ray while he swallowed thickly. “Is… Brock said I… What did I…” He cut himself off several times as he was unable to forcibly push the words past the lump that had formed in his throat.

Ray felt like he had frowned a lot in the past eighteen hours or so but it was not often that he saw Sonny struggle with his words or his emotions for that matter. It was in that moment that Ray realised that they had all talked at Sonny but not with him, nor had they given Eric any details other than he had eaten something from a local street vendor which had exposed him to a hallucinogen, and none of them had told him what had happened nor had he seen anyone but Jason, Eric, Brock and Trent. More importantly Brock had said that he had scared Clay, and Jason had said that he had left Clay alone at the bar, and he had not seen or heard Clay at all. “Clay’s fine brother, worried about you.” Ray was quick to assure him, well quick once he had worked out what it was that was the most concerning to Sonny.

Sonny swallowed although it felt like he could not even as he heard Ray and knew that he would not lie to him. He slumped against the wall and it was a few more seconds before he slid down to the floor cradling his head with his hands. It was a truly horrible feeling not to know what you did, Sonny thought knowing he would always dismiss people who had blacked out before.

Ray moved to sit beside Sonny making sure that his shoulder was against Sonny’s deciding to give him a few moments longer as it was clear that he was struggling.

Sonny appreciated the contact although he was not sure whether he deserved it as he desperately searched through his memory for anything but he was coming up blank. “Ray, you have to tell me, I need to know what I did.” The pleading tone did not go unmissed but he was unbothered that the desperation could be heard in his voice.

“You got lucky that the kid found you when he did. He managed to get you back here and called Trent for help to get you back to the room.” Ray paused as he had another realisation which was that Sonny was not concerned about himself but rather his actions towards Clay because Brock said that he had scared him. “The kid is fine Sonny, I promise. Nothing happened to him.” Ray knew he had hit the mark as he could feel some of the tension disappear from Sonny almost immediately.

Sonny was relieved to hear that nothing had happened to Clay because he had failed to follow orders and failed in his duty of care to his little brother but it still did not settle him as much as he would have liked it too. There was nothing more to say and he had nothing to excuse his actions either.

**_Watching, Waiting And Reining In_ **

There were very few who wanted to be near Jason when he was seething, and no one wanted to be in his line of fire when he blew including Sonny however he knew well enough to shut his mouth and take the lecture that Jason had been stewing over. Sonny had sat quietly as Jason paced as he ranted and raged at him only acknowledging him when he was supposed to but he did not try to defend himself or his stupidity.

Jason blew out a ragged breath as he seemingly deflated having said all he wanted to say as he came to a stop in front of Sonny and sat down seeing that Sonny was leaned forward with his hands clasped together looking at the ground in front of him. “As long as you aren’t seeing a baby elephant anymore then we are good but I do not want a repeat of this Sonny.” He hoped for a break in the seriousness but the look of confusion that once again came over Sonny’s face told him he had absolutely no recollection of the night’s events after the bar.

“Trust me Jase, I learned my lesson, I feel like shit… Wait, what baby elephant? What are you talking about?” Sonny was contrite before he raised his eyes to meet Jason’s wondering what the hell he was talking about.

Jason was glad to hear that Sonny had learned his lesson but it did not mean that they would not all be keeping a close eye on him for the remainder of their deployment. “You were very concerned that the baby elephant you were hallucinating would not let you near it. Clay had to convince you to sit on the couch only after he assured you that it would probably come to you if you sat and stopped chasing it.” The groan that omitted from Sonny was worth Jason’s time to tell him about it. There were a few muffled curses that slipped past Sonny’s lips before his eyes widened at Jason. “Yeah, we got some videos and photos; I can assure you of that.” Jason confirmed without even needing Sonny to ask him about it as he smirked knowing they would haunt Sonny for years to come as Sonny continued to curse up a storm.

**_Watching, Waiting And Reining In_ **

Sonny rolled his eyes as his brothers were getting far more enjoyment out of his exposure to the hallucinogen than he was as he settled down on the couch happy to sip from a bottle of water although he was grateful for them and the way they took care of him even when he did not deserve to be looked after.

Clay sat down next to Sonny slapping the back of his hand against his knee to get his attention. “You good?” He asked quietly grateful that Sonny was okay.

“I’m good brother.” Sonny still felt like crap but he was with his brothers, still had his job, and that was the best feeling in the world. “Thank you.” He did not often feel the need to say thank you but this time he needed too.

Clay smiled and shook his head. “You are my brother Sonny even when you are an annoying pain in the ass, there is nothing to thank me for, after all we take care of each other.”

“Yeah we do.” Sonny responded before Clay got up as his name was called by Ray.

“Hey Sonny, just out of interest what was the baby elephant’s name?” Clay smirked before bursting out into laughter as he dodged the bottle of water that was thrown at him.

Sonny shook his head as he listened to Clay and the rest of his brother’s laugh before he relaxed back into the cushions of the couch and pulled his hat over his eyes knowing he was lucky.


End file.
